


Hello

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Also Poorly Edited, First Meetings, Gen, Kids, abandoned ideas, just wanted to write something, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: The boy is scared and alone in the new place.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my 'Abandoned/Unfinished Ideas' I came back to.
> 
> Enjoy!

The boy was surrounded by moving grey crowd. All the men and women were looming over him, acting like he wasn’t there. Talking between themselves in hushed voices. He heard them saying his name a few times but never to address him, only in their private conversations. Few of them even pointed at him and then again disappeared into the mass of people.

When he looked across the hall, he saw a small group of teenagers. Two of them were looking his way and then their eyes landed on him. The girl whispered something to her friend and they both started laughing. Still looking at him. The boy looked quickly away and down at his dirty boots.

He wanted to go somewhere more out of the sight, but the moment he saw an opening, another man in grey passing by blocked the way. All he had was a small space around the bench he was sitting on.

Still looking down at the ground, he didn’t notice that someone sat to his left. And when he did, the boy didn’t look at them. Maybe they will go away if he doesn’t acknowledge them. But then he saw their boots, as dirty as his own. Then he looked at their pants – they were not grey but brown with few patches on them.

And before he could raise his head more a dark hair appeared in his field of vision. When he turned more to the left, another boy’s face was looking back at him. He guessed that the other was around his age. The face of the boy on his left brightened up when he saw that he finally looked at him.

“Hello,” the other boy said and waved at him.

The boy looked at his boots again but then raised his head and almost whispered, “Hello.”

“Are you new here, too?” the dark-haired boy asked. His legs swinging slowly back and forward.

“Yes.”

A shoulder bumped into his and he almost jumped with surprise. The dark-haired boy was smiling from ear to ear and he could see sparks in his brown eyes. “Isn’t it exciting?”

The boy looked at all the chaos around them again. The group of teenagers was long gone but he noticed few adults looking at him. He was used to the deserted streets and that people were not giving him much of an attention.

“Not for me… I don’t even know why I’m here exactly. Too much people here, too. People I don’t know.”

“Hmm, it is kinda scary…” There was a silence between them once again. “But we could face it together. If you want.” The boy looked at him and again saw a smile across the other boy’s face. And when he nodded, the dark-haired boy smiled even more. “Super! I’m Andrew.”

“Zachariah,” he said and finally smiled a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
